Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing a covering for a container and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a method for providing a decorative covering for a flower pot wherein at least one sheet of material is detached from a decorative covering assembly and disposed about the flower pot to provide the decorative covering for the flower pot. In one aspect, the present invention relates to a method for providing a decorative covering for a flower pot wherein a cover bottom is disposed about a lower end of the flower pot.
The present invention relates generally to a method for providing a decorative covering for a flower pot having an upper end, a lower end, a bottom, and a sidewall extending generally between the upper end and the lower end thereof. Broadly, the method provides a decorative covering assembly comprising a header assembly and at least one sheet of material detachably connected to the header assembly. For ease of use, the header assembly is secured to a holder assembly such that the decorative covering assembly is supported by the holder assembly and at least one sheet of material can be detached from the header assembly. At least one sheet of material is then detached from the header assembly and thereafter disposed about at least a portion of the flower pot to provide the decorative covering for the flower pot.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of providing the decorative covering for the flower pot.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.